metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid: Enter the Galaxy Bosses
These are the bosses featured in the game Metroid: Enter the Galaxy. Stingrath Stingrath is the first boss Samus encounters on Eldori III. It is a giant scorpion-like creature with a long whip-like tail, small vestigial arms with barbs on the wrist of where a normal scorpions claws would be, small mouth mandibles ending in claws, and a long whip-like front pair of legs. It attacks by hitting with it's tail and front legs, also swinging it's arms to try to hit Samus with it's barbs and attacking with it's mandibles. It's weakspots are the shoulders of it's small arms, the base of it's front legs, and the base of the tail. It leaves the Charge Beam. Exploi Exploi is a large eye. Samus encounters it after gaining the morph ball. Exploi attacks by ramming into Samus, causing an explosion on every impact. It leaves behind the Morph Ball Bomb. It's weakness is virtually everywhere. Rosmia Rosmia is the queen of Flouria. She is a large bug/plant hybrid kind of creature with 4 arms and a large stem she grows from. She attacks by throwing spores from her hands and emitting a dangerous acidic breath. Her only weakness is her stomach, which she keeps well guarded except for very small windows of time. Samus obtains the Enhanced Power Beam after slaying her. Kraid One of Samus's old enemies, Kraid is reborn as the same giant lizard with twig-like arms. Kraid is similar to all other iterations: his attacks being boomerang fingers and large stomach projectiles, with his weakness being the mouth. Samus obtains the Speed Booster after killing Kraid. Turtova Turtova was a creature brought from Moltavia to an area of Flouria only accessible through Moltavia. He is a turtle seemingly made of magma. Turtova attacks with blobs of magma thrown from his mouth. He will also try to slap you with his flippers, temporarily setting you on fire. He will also retract into his shell and spin back and forth in the boss arena. Killing him gives you the Varia Shield, which cuts in half heat damage, a temporary upgrade until Samus earns the Varia Suit. His weakness is his mouth. Molvaya Molvaya is a phoenix-like creature entirely made of fire. She attacks with her wings, slapping you with them and setting you on fire. She also spits out fireballs. She mostly relies on the damage Samus takes from the heat. Beating Molvaya would be nearly impossible without the Varia Shield cutting heat damage in half, although some speedrunners have done it with all energy tanks depleted and being near death. After defeating Molvaya, you will earn the full Varia Suit. Her weakness is the chest and back. Ridley Samus's arch-enemy Ridley has been reborn for the second time, his last rebirth aboard the Bottleship after numerous defeats from Samus Aran. Ridley's attacks are identical to previous incarnations; fireballs from the mouth, grabbing Samus with his foot, picking her up with his hand and breathing fire at her, and his signature tail-stabbing. Defeating Ridley, of course, gives Samus the Screw Attack. His weakness is the mouth. Ventwari Ventwari is the boss of Aquaria. He is an aquatic Wyvern-like creature. He has several methods of attack. When flying, he will fire heavily pressurized pulses of water towards you. During this time, he is invulnerable to every attack, including Screw Attack. Only when he lands can he be harmed, but this is extremely difficult. He will run towards you and swipe at you with the claws on his wings, and he cannot be hit during this time. Only when he stops can you hit him, but he will shoot out a constant heavily pressurized beam of water. You must be able to hit him in mid jump, or from the platform on the right side of the boss room if you can get up there before he unleashes his beam. If you manage to finally beat Ventwari, you will earn the Gravity Suit, allowing easy movement through water and lava and preventing water damage. His weakness is his wings. Acidica Acidica is a large worm that lives in the green Beta Acid flooding Velmitra. His attack pattern and boss room is similar to Serris-X from Metroid Fusion. He will randomly launch out of the lava, sometimes charging straight through and other times in a fluid arch. There is a platform in the center of the room and bars on the ceiling. The best bet is to hit Acidica while hanging on to the bars, again, like Serris. Defeating Acidica gives Samus the Corrosive Suit, giving Samus the ability to traverse through Beta Acid, which was always harmful in previous installments of the Metroid series. His weakness is the head Selimira Selimira is the final boss, and the new commander of the Space Pirates. You must go through Beta Acid flooded areas of Velmitra to reach her. The fight is a combination of Mother Brain and Parasite Queen. A sidefact: Mother Brain's tank is always on the left side of the boss room, Selimira's is on the right. First you bust a hole in her jar. She will then fire a concentrated beam of Beta Acid from her mouth, which can harm you. After defeating her, a self destruct warns you to escape. Source game: Metroid: Enter the Galaxy